Talk:The Things You Can't Outrun/@comment-24202917-20151226201411/@comment-4786757-20151227022831
Ah, a 9.5/10, thank you so much Taylor! :) It means a lot and hey, happy holidays! <3 Now onto answering ur review.... Mhmm, we knew that going into the episode, for dramatic effect we needed to leave the Seric reunion until the end scene. You gotta admit, it's a good cliffhanger of sorts no? ;) But have no fear, episode 7, which Umayer is writing will pick up where this one left of! Do you feel like Eric made his mark in this episode then? Lol yeah, quite dreamy indeed! How does Sophia have the attention of so many guys? :P Regarding the golden apple of discord, you'll certainly see it being use sooner rather than later. It will be fun to see everyone's reactions as to who the first victim of it's spell is. But overall, what kind of havoc and chaos it brings... it's going to be very exciting to see! And the plot thickens lol. Speaking from a girl's perspective... we do get this "pull" towards bad boys for some. It's hard to explain but I can see the appeal and let's not forget.... Eric was Sophia's first. You never forget your first love, no matter how much of a scumbag he might have been. Jophia is certainly still very much in jeopardy due to Alazne's visions still in place. So hey, Daphia, Seric, or heck even Daryl/Sophia can happen. Anything is possible.! :) I am loving the tight friendship that is forming between Daimon and Sophia though, that's for sure! So it's great to be able to continue to give them more screentime together. OMG, I can definately promise you that Daryl's present day appearence will for sure cause a ripple effect. I don't think Daimon knows it was Daryl who saved Sophia per se but red-eye demons are pretty rare. There's also a reason why Daryl is not even a student at PDA and instead is home schooled. I can understand your hesitation and the feeling that the Tamie reunion was rushed. In a way, it was done on purpose. I wanted to be as authentic as possible with them and treat them like any of the other couples. Sometimes, in real life, we rush into things and don't think things through. Even though Jamie has been mad at Todd this whole time, it's obvious that where fire burned ashes remain for these two. Both of them are still not over the other. So, in a way... since Jamie has kind of reached a truce with Bella and the two are civil nowadays... he kind of stop thinking and gave in. Wether Tamie can remain strong is still to be seen. As you oh so cleverly pointed out, we have the Phillip and Jamie friendship on one side and the childhood friendship(and on Milan's side secretly pining) of Milan Novak on the other. :P Let's not forget that back in Born Under A Bad Sign, a very drunk Phillip confessed to Sophia he thought Jamie was so hot lol. ;) Nothing, no matter how small is put into these episodes without there being a reason. Everything has a pupose! I am definately trying to plant the seeds for episodes to come, as well as for future seasons! ;) Sienna is a complex individual; she's full fo layers and has her wall up trying to protect herself. The side people tend to see which is the bitchy one is only the tip of the iceberg. As the season progresses we will definately see more of her backstory. While I did have the idea that we should continue to build up on the Tara and Sienna friendship we saw a bit last episode... It was all Erik. He's the one who wrote that scene! I, like the other two ladies was just in for a joyous girl's night out lol. Ah, that darn Alietta... slut is definately one word out of many in the english dictionary that can be used to describe her! :P She will continue to try to stir the pot though. I don't know about you but I am definately happy with Josh for turning her down.